In production works for the painting and coating of vehicle bodies, drying installations are used for the drying of vehicle bodies that have been freshly painted or coated with an anticorrosive. These drying installations have a process chamber which is formed as a drying tunnel and into which hot air is injected. In the drying tunnel there is a drying zone. The drying zone is a receiving region for workpieces in the form of vehicle bodies. In order to dry the vehicle bodies, they are moved through the drying tunnel on a conveying device. The layer of paint or coating of the vehicle bodies that is to be dried may be impaired, by contaminants, in particular dust particles.
Furthermore, gaseous fluid, and with it heat, can escape from the interior space through an opening for supplying workpieces.